Dances In The Breeze
by JustSmile1
Summary: His eyes were always tired. And always longing.   Longing for something, or someone, that Amy just couldn't see.


_Death is kind. _

_Life is hard. _

_Life without you, is cruel. _

His eyes were always tired. And always longing.

Longing for something, or someone, that Amy just couldn't see.

She watches as he bounces around the control room an eager smile on his young face, and she smiles back. Just to please him.

Rory is somewhere behind her grumbling about how unfair it is that he is 945 years old yet he has the energy and the looks of about a twelve year old. Amy chuckles softly to herself, Rory only sees what he's shown.

At a glance The Doctor looks like a young man enjoying his youth, but if you look carefully, really carefully, you'll see the truth.

The lines that appear when he smiles and when he laughs, or when he frowns aren't new. They have been crafted into his face. They were there from the beginning of time and they will be there until the end.

His happiness can light up a planet and his anger can cause storms that rival those of Gods. His happiness if short lived, as if he remembers in time that he should not smile because something is missing from his life, and until it returns he does not want to let himself be truly happy.

His eyes. Those beautiful eyes. They hide the pain well, most of the time it's invisible but words or actions can trigger of the wince in his eyes. The plea for the hurt to stop. And Amy cannot figure out a pattern to the triggers, they seem to be random things that mean nothing and yet everything.

The Doctor is telling Amy to get some rest because they'll need it for tomorrow, she smiles softly at him and pads down the doorway.

The next day, Amy and Rory find themselves on the planet Beautnay, where the word beauty originally comes from. And Amy can see why.

The mountains and rivers bring tears to Amy's eyes and she grabs Rory's hands and the two go for a stroll together. When they return, Amy bounds up to The Doctor and hands him a flower.

A rose.

"I saw it and thought of you," she beams "Not sure why,"

The Doctor takes the rose from her hands and strokes the petals in the same way a lover would touch the cheek of their partner.

His eyes are filled with pain again and Amy's sure that if a human had to suffer the pain The Doctor feels then they would die from it.

"Thank you," he replies turning it and placing it right next to the Tardis' core. The Tardis hums in approval and a small smile marks The Doctors lips.

A few weeks later The Doctor lands the Tardis back on Earth because she needs to fight off an infection and Earth has the best atmosphere for her to recover in.

So The Doctor, Amy and Rory go for a walk.

The Doctor and Rory find themselves fascinated by a motorbike display that is going on so Amy goes off on her own.

She doesn't see the little boy in front of her before it's too late, and he's on the floor bawling. She grabs the boy up and soothes him in a hug. She finds out he's lost his cousin and he's scared.

She tells him it will all be fine and takes hold of his hand and guides him back to The Doctor and Rory. They amuse him for a while whilst Amy tries to see if anyone is missing a child. When she comes back disappointed Rory tells her someone will come for him soon.

After a while they hear a woman scream for Danny and pretty blonde woman runs into view and grabs the boy, who is called Danny, into a massive hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she repeats over and over again not taking her eyes off the little boy.

Amy tells her it's okay and glances back at The Doctor who is frozen staring at the woman as she spins the child round and tells him how worried she was. His eyes are staring at her with such love and heartache that Amy blinks from the intensity of it.

The blonde woman stops spinning the child round but even when she is standing still her hair dances in the breeze and a beautiful smile graces her lips. The sun brings out the different tints of blonde in hair and her eyes sparkle with relief as she gazes at the small boy.

When the woman turns back around her face drops at the sight of The Doctors gaze.

She obviously can't see the love that is etched there and instead believes he is glaring at her so she starts to explain herself.

"I'm so sorry. He just wandered off and you know what kids are like, I tried to run after him but he's so small, he just got lost in the crowd. Oh God, you think I'm one of those really ignorant babysitters don't you? Well I'm not, I swear I was going frantic over it," she babbles her gaze going from Amy to Rory to The Doctor.

"It's fine. Honestly," Amy smiles at her and the woman smiles weakly back as her gaze turns back to The Doctor. She cradles Danny tighter in her arms and turns to leave muttering her thanks but The Doctor grabs her arm.

She spins back round and The Doctor takes Danny out of her arms and places them in Amy's. The woman looks too startled to so anything so she lifts her gaze back up to The Doctors and the minute their eyes meet it's like a crackle of lightening passed between them.

He looks down at her with such affection, and she does not seem as scared of him as she should be. She looks at him as though they've met before but she can't place him.

"What year is this?" The Doctor asks abruptly and she answers without taking her eyes off him.

"2004,"

"So you are how old?" he questions her urgently.

"18," she replies instantly either sensing his need to know this or just too baffled by him to do otherwise.

"Legally an adult," he mutters to himself and his gaze drops to the floor, the woman's eyes search his face desperately as though she's scared he'll disappear but she doesn't know why.

"And one more thing. What's your name?" he asks his voice trembling slightly.

"Rose. Rose Tyler,"

The words have barely left her mouth before The Doctor smashes his lips upon hers. She grabs at his hips to steady herself, and unknowingly brings them closer. Her eyes are open in shock and she struggles against him, but as The Doctor refuses to let her go her eyes begin to droop shut and she starts to reciprocate the kiss.

The tension between them burns in the air, and it's as though fire and ice have come together. A small sobs escapes his lips as he clings to her desperately, his hands running through her long hair.

She winds her arms up behind his neck and he grabs at her back, bringing them closer together. His hands fist in the material of her jacket and a whimper passes his lips.

He is desperate and urgent and she is soft and soothing.

Once the kiss ends, he rests his forehead against hers and she keeps her eyes closed as she obviously fights for control over her breathing. When she opens them and her eyes find The Doctor's her mouth forms an O and she gently brings her hands up and cups his face tilting his head back to see his face clearer.

Amy gasps as she sees the tear tracks down his face and Rose gently wipes them from his face. She kisses the marks where she stopped the tears and he groans in despair. He grabs her and pulls her into the tightest embrace, but it seems not tight enough for him. His arms wrap around her and he squeezes his eyes shut as she clings to him just as tightly.

When he finally lets her go, he presses a kiss to her forehead and she begins to cry.

"I don't know why I'm crying," she sobs "I don't even know you,"

"I know. But you will, in time, you will," he murmurs to her stroking her cheeks before he presses his forehead to hers one more time. When he pulls away he looks as though someone is having to drag him as he walks stiffly away from the bench where all the commotion had happened.

Amy gently passes her back Danny and she murmurs her thanks before sobbing into the child's shoulder.

When they all get back into the Tardis the atmosphere is tense and Rory opens his mouth to speak but The Doctor cuts him off.

"Don't okay. Please just don't," he says with a hint of desperation in his face and Amy and Rory walk to their room hand in hand, grateful.

Oh so grateful, that they will never have to endure the pain and the heartbreak that was caused by the girl whose hair dances in the breeze.


End file.
